Episode 9982 (17th January 2020)
Plot David is doing all he can to trigger Shona's memory. Shona begins to speak as she emerges from her coma. Her first words are 'I don't know you', to David. Paul is resigned to the fact that Kel will get away with what he did. Sean reveals Bernie's plan to entrap Kel. Gary sticks up for Fiz when Beth and Izzy refuse to let her sit with them in the cafe. A compliant Yasmeen requests £10 from Geoff to buy cleaning products and promises to show him the receipt. Nina returns Hayley's sewing machine. An occupational therapist performs tests on Shona and finds that her motor skills are normal but she has serious memory issues. Paul confronts Bernie about her plot against Kel. Failing to talk her out of it, Paul decides to go along to protect his mum. The neurosurgeon recommends moving Shona to a neurological rehabilitation centre for long-term treatment. Dismissing her advice, David remains fixated on finding a way to trigger her memories. Roy notices a bandage on Nina's hand and is appalled to learn that her neighbour set his dog on her. He persuades Nina to spend the afternoon with him, worried about her being alone in her flat. Bernie arrives at the park where she's arranged to meet Kel and starts live streaming the event to her social media. Gemma tunes in and rushes off to tell Paul when Bernie announces to her viewers that she's about to catch a paedophile. Tyrone and Evelyn bump into Jade while out with the girls. As Evelyn ushers Hope and Ruby away, Tyrone tells Jade that her plan is failing and the girls are back home. Billy doesn't approve of Bernie's plan and dashes off to stop her with Gemma. David brings Max and Lily to see Shona in the hope that she'll recognise them. Yasmeen has convinced herself that Geoff is right about her drinking problem and turns down Cathy's invite to the book club as there will be wine there. Shona reacts warmly to Max but the family are horrified when she calls him Clayton. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Yasmeen Metcalfe - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott Guest cast *Neurosurgeon - Kaye Brown *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *Occupational Therapist - Christine Walsh *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove Places *Coronation Street *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal - Kitchen *Weatherfield General - Room 6, waiting room and corridor *5 Talbot Road, Manchester - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David is thrilled when Shona regains consciousness and tries to speak; Paul is horrified when Sean reveals Bernie's plan; and Geoff suggests Yasmeen should stay clear of Speed Daal for a while. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,148,419 viewers (10th place). Category:2020 episodes